Kievan Rus' (Yaroslav)
Kievan Rus' led by YaroslavKievan Rus' (Brave New World) is a custom civilization by TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations, with contributions by janboruta and Leugi. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. The City-State of Kiev is changed to Minsk. Overview Kievan Rus' Kievan Rus' was a medieval polity and historical precedent to the modern Russian, Ukrainian, and Belarusian peoples. Although a loose federation of independent principalities for most of its existence, it was briefly united under the rules of Vladimir the Great and his son Yaroslav the Wise, with political power centered in Kiev (in modern Ukraine). At its greatest height it stretched from the Baltic to the Black seas and served as a a major trade center between Scandinavia and Byzantium, as well as the Germans and the Asian steppes. Kievan Rus' lasted from the late 9th to the mid-13th century when it was invaded by the Golden Horde. Yaroslav Yaroslav the Wise was thrice Grand Prince of Novgorod and Kiev, uniting the two principalities for a time under his rule. A son of the Varangian Viking, Vladimir the Great, Yaroslav was vice-regent of Novgorod at the time of his father's death in 1015. Subsequently, his eldest surviving brother, Svyatopolk the Accursed, killed his three other brothers and seized power in Kiev. Yaroslav, with the active support of the Novgorodians and with the help of Varangian mercenaries, defeated Svyatopolk and became the Grand Prince of Kiev in 1019. Under Yaroslav the codification of legal customs and princely enactments was begun, and this work served as the basis for a law code called the Pravda Rus'skaya ("Justice of Rus'"). During Yaroslav's lengthy reign, Kievan Rus' reached its cultural and military zenith. Dawn of Man "Oh Wise and Pious Yaroslav, Grand Prince of Novgorod and Kiev, your people once again seek your guidance. Descended from the Varangian Vikings, the Land of the Rus' was liberated from the nomadic Khazars at the center of mighty empires. Controlling the trade along the Volga between the Baltic and the Orient, along the Dnieper between Byzantium and the Nords, and between the Khazar Horde and the Germanic Tribes, your people grew to prominence. Your father, Vladimir the Great, consolidated the realm and baptized Kievan Rus', under God, into Christianity. Under your rule, you helped establish the first East Slavic written legal code, the Pravda Rus'skaya, and ushered Kievan Rus' into its cultural and military zenith. Yet, Byzantium fell and with them the trade that sustained your land. The Golden Horde arrived as the Mongols rampaged across Eastern Europe. Kiev began to weaken as the influence of regional factions grew. Noble Prince, once before you led your people into a mighty golden age that would forever leave its mark on Eurasia. It is time to return and reestablish the justice and truth that has become your namesake. Do you have the wisdom to lead your people into a new era of greatness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "'Welcome to the Land of the Rus! If you come in peace, through God, both our lands will prosper. If you come in strife, the land of your father and grandfather shall perish." '''Introduction: "'Let there be no feud between us. I do not doubt that in our future dealings you will find my judgment both wise and honorable." 'Defeat: "'If you should live in hatred, in strife and at war with one another, then you yourselves shall perish, and you will ruin the land of your father and of your grandfather." 'Defeat: "'I hereby entrust the throne of Kiev to my eldest son. Hearken to him as you have hearkened to me. May he be for you in place of me." Strategy Kievan Rus' is a relatively straightforward civ aimed at a diplomatic victory. You possess a less powerful but always available version of Freedom's "Treaty Organization" tenet. This combined with the Veche Hall's ability to lower city maintenance should save you a fair amount of gold throughout the course of the game. Your ability to use rivers as roads will also allow you to send far reaching trade routes earlier than usual. As the Veche Hall does not require fresh water, try to found or adopt a religion with the "Peace Gardens" belief for the most mileage (whereas other civs are restricted to +2 happiness in freshwater cities, Kievan Rus' and Indonesia will gain the benefit in every city). Use the bulky Druzhina to keep your trade routes safe; its extra Sight will alert you sooner of barbarian threats and can prevent encampments from spawning on areas normally covered by fog. Unique Attributes Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Write the Pravda Rus'skaya Your subjects are settling disputes with archaic blood feuds and extorting the lower classes with outrageous fines. We should draft a new legal code to help reform the feudal system. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Kievan Rus' * Must have completed at least 1 Social Policy tree * Must have researched Civil Service * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * The Culture cost of adopting new Policies will be reduced by 10% Baptize the Rus' Your boyars urge you to unify your people under one faith and thereby secure alliances against our pagan neighbors. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Kievan Rus' * Must have founded a Religion or have a religious majority in your Capital * Must have researched Theology * May only be enacted before the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 400 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Your Cities will be fully converted to your founded Religion or the religious majority in your Capital * A Cathedral is constructed in your Capital or first available City Note: If using JFD's Rise to Power, the decision requires/spreads your State Religion. The Golden Horde The Cumans have sent word that terrible men on horseback have taken their country. The boyars fear that tomorrow the Golden Horde will be at our doorstep and urge us to prepare an army to help repel these invaders. Option 1: 'Defend our way of life! * A Barbarian Khan, two Barbarian Horsemen, and a Barbarian Keshik will spawn inside our borders * All existing Melee Units will earn experience 50% faster '''Option 2: '''Submit and pay tribute. * Lose 100 Gold ''Note: This event can only fire if Mongolia is not in the game. '''Unique Cultural Influence "My people now fancy your tall bearskin caps and lavish coats and drink your vile horilka. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to your culture... and to liver failure." List of Cities Full Credits List * Leugi: Leader screen. * janboruta: Leader, UU, UB, and Civ icons; additional translation help. * Danrell: Unit graphicDownload Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 13 : Russia. * Andrew Holt: DoM voiceover. * Andreas Waldetoft: Peace music from "Crusader Kings II", war music taken from "Knights of Honor". * Alikalix: Partial Russian translation. * Necon: partial Polish, Greek and Czech translations. * Kropek1005: partial Polish and Greek translations. * Killmeplease: Additional translation help. * FramedArchitect: ''for lua help in the previous versions. * ''Moriboe: for lua help in the previous versions. * LastSword: for lua help in the previous versions. * Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed. Notes and References Category:Tomatekh Category:Eastern Cultures Category:All Civilizations